The Passionate Cold
by Lillian Rose Bonnet
Summary: The touch of her fingertips sends you aflame and your body burns to be touched by her more. But, when a small problem approaches them, what will Alfred do to win back the heart of Russia? -Rated M for Smut; America x Fem!Russia. Review please!-


**The Passionate Cold**

_Lillian Rose Bonnet_

_Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

* * *

><p>It was quite a normal day for Anya Braginsky (Russia) as she wandered through her home country's capital—Moscow— one quiet and sweet morning, <em>'I wonder where Amerika-kun is...'<em> and continued on her walk, carrying her shovel over her shoulders, smiling to herself. She and America would have fun tonight; that she knew already seeing as her panty crotch was damp with arousal because of the damn bullet vibrator that he attached to her overly swollen clit.

She had already jacked off a dozen times and yet, she is still plenty aroused and ready to be fucked. Damn that man! Anya would get him back somehow and in some way— or any way possible.

**XoXoX**

Alfred F. Jones (America) sighed as he pretended to be listening to his boss droning on and on about this or that policy. Sure, he was America, but that didn't mean he knew—or wanted to know—every little thing about every little policy. The fact that somewhere in the city Anya was wandering around, completely and hopelessly aroused from the vibrator he'd left running certainly didn't help his attention span.

And he also having a vibrating cock ring didn't help matters. Especially not with the two of them having switched remotes, so they could torment each other throughout the day. No, all in all, his boss was damn lucky that Alfred wasn't a whimpering puddle of freedom-colored, completely aroused goo at the moment.

**XoXoX**

Anya giggled to herself, fingering the remote in her hand and then turned up the vibration a little as she continued to walk through the city, her juices dribbling down her legs as the buzzing against her clit continued. Oh, how she enjoyed tormenting her sweet and adorable America; he looked so cute when he was aroused and all she wanted to do was ride him till they were both tired out from all of the hot, rough sex they would have.

Alfred bit his lip, stifling a moan as his cock was suddenly stimulated just a little bit more. Damn that woman, and her decision to use a cock ring instead of a vibrator! What he wouldn't give to cum right now…

"Alfred? Are you okay?"

Instantly, he flushed, having forgotten where he was. "Y-Yeah," He said, getting up from the table, cheeks flushed lightly still. "I just have to use the restroom... I'll be right back." Once safely escaping from the room, he hurried to the restroom, lowering the intensity of the vibrations that she was feeling at the same time. "Let's see how she likes this..."

**XoXoX**

Anya shivered and let out a soft moan, clenching her eyes shut and slipping deep into the nearby forest and pressing against the nearest tree, undoing her coat and pushing it out of the way, moving her trembling thighs apart, revealing a glossy, shiny coat of arousal along the insides of her thighs.

'_Oh gods,' _She thought as her hands moved her coat aside, her right hand slipping in to cup her large tit in her hand, massaging and playing with the nipple, lifting it to her mouth and suckling it as her left hand trailed down to her damp crotch, beginning to rub and massage her clit. _'This feels so good…!' _Her cheeks were flushed a delicate pink color and all she wanted was for him to come find her and fuck her hard against the tree; oh, how she wished that he was here…

**XoXoX**

Breathing shakily, he locked the door to the bathroom, slipping his pants off as he did so. Fumbling, he dialed her number with one hand as he reached down and began stroking his achingly hard cock with the other. Pressing himself against the door, he moaned at the coldness of the door against his flushed skin while he waited for her to pick up.

Gods, how he wanted to be inside of her, fucking her hard, right here, right now, in the bathroom of the US Embassy, where anyone passing by could hear what the two Nations were doing.

* * *

><p>She felt her cell vibrate in the pocket of her coat and freeing her hand from her breast, she pulled out her cell, pressing the answer button and whispered softly, continuing to stroke herself idly, "Alfred-kun? Is that you?" and stroked her pulsing and throbbing clit faster and faster, biting back a whimper from escaping her throat.<p>

"_Y-Yeah, babe. It's me,"_ His voice was shakier than his legs as he slid down the wall, continuing to pump his shaft in time to the vibrations, pushed beyond the edge, but the damn cock ring, squeezing him so tightly, and only Anya could take it off of him, so he was stuck like this until he found her. _"How do you like my idea?"_

"I—Ah!—Love it…" Anya moaned softly over the phone as her juices dribbled down more, panting heavily as she continued to pleasure herself. Oh, fuck; she was so close! She needed this man now more than anything and she would do anything to get what she wanted… Anything!

"_Nn, A-Anya…!"_ He was panting heavily, needing desperately to cum, but only Anya could do that, could allow him to... He was so turned on by the loss of control to her, who had at one time been his greatest enemy. Still, he kept stroking his cock, pretending it was her hands he felt, her hands as well as her control that were pushing him over the edge.

Then, her voice rang through the speaker again: "Take off the cock ring, Alfred-kun," she purred huskily over the phone as she felt the bullet vibrator fall to the ground below her.

She felt a wave of pleasure wash over her body as she let out a soft, heady moan as more juices burst from her body and she felt part of her climax wash over her. "I want to hear you moan my name as you come, baby…~!"He fumbled for the clasp, before moaning with displeasure, _"A-Anya, it needs a signal from your remote to open!"_

Giggling huskily, she pressed the button and released him from the confines of the cock-ring, smiling slightly in amusement. She cooed huskily, lips pouting and body trembling from the sheer force of pleasure that wracked through her body as more of her cum sprinkled the forest floor, "Now, cum for me, babe~" Oh, how she loved this; oh so much!

She had to hold the phone away from her ear as she heard him moan, _"A-ANYAA—!"_ and she heard him collapse against the floor of the bathroom stall, and his rapid breathing was slowing down slightly. Oh, he sounded oh-so-beautiful as he came for her and she loved it so much.

She could practically taste his seed in her mouth and that alone was enough for her to cry out his name as her juices came gushing from her body, her fingers keeping her nether lips spread and slowly finger-fucking herself until she came hard a second time in mere moments; soon enough, she slid to the cold ground, but not really caring at the moment.

Anya faintly heard what Alfred had said next, with a light chuckle,_ "Just think... This is only a preview to later tonight... If you think you're coming hard now, wait until I'm actually there to have my way with you, my pretty Anya."_ Shivering, she couldn't wait until tonight; but the Russian woman whispered back huskily, licking up the cum from her fingers, "Oh, but love… I want you now, pushing me up against a tree and fucking me hard until I can't walk~"

He sighed, running his free hand through his hair, "And I would give absolutely anything but democracy to be there fucking you senseless... But my boss is still—" His eyes flew open and he exploded into a flurry of activity. "My boss! He's still expecting me to come back so we can finish the meeting—and he's threatened McDonald's if I skip any more meetings! Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit…_SHIT_! Not the burgers!"

Russia rolled her eyes as she shakily stood from the cold ground brushing away the dirt and snow from her lower half, fixing her panties and drawing them back up, fixing her hiked up skirt and then closing her coat again. Then she spoke with a mock sniffle, "Oh, but dearest… Is McDonald's more important than I? _Your lover_? How cruel!" A little bit miffed and annoyed, she wore a disgruntled look on her face as she thought to herself, _'Damn fool! How could a fast-food place be more important than his own lover? Bastard!'_

Oh, he would get it tonight!

He stopped stock-still, not even having thought that she might take it that way. _"No! No, no, no, no, that's not it! You're more important to me than McDonald's… But he's also threatening my ability to go places," _He spoke desperately; hoping it wouldn't end up going that way_. "In other words, not only would he shut down McDonald's, he'd make it so we wouldn't be able to see each other anymore! You're much more important than McDonald's, I swear!"_ Oh, how he hoped that she would take this as a good answer and that she wouldn't dump him…

Anya seemed to think about her answer before replying with a sigh and a smile replacing the frown that had touched her lips earlier, "Fine, but I get to top you tonight… Promise?" And then, she heard him speak in a husky and seductive tone that made her shiver in delight, _"__Mm… Anything you want, darling. I'll even indulge in some of those kinks of yours that freak me out." _

Anya was pleased as she answered with a smile full on her lips, "Good. Now get back to work before you lose your job, Alfred-kun." And then hung up after he spoke his good-byes; quickly storing her phone away, she slipped out of the forest and continued her walk on the path that lead her back to the home that she and Alfred shared.

She simply could not wait to be there, with her beloved Alfred; he was both annoying, but extremely adorable at the same time and she admitted to herself many times that she had fallen deeply for the American.

**XoXoX**

He smiled absently to himself as he tapped his pen against the tabletop. For all the bluster he gave off around the other Nations, he really did adore Anya. Unthinkingly cruel as she could be sometimes, a little unstable, she really was the most amazing person he knew, and he loved her for it. As Alfred, even if he wasn't allowed to as America.

And damn, but he couldn't wait to meet her at her house later. He knew she'd have some sort of surprise there waiting for him—even if it was one that made him mildly uncomfortable, as long as it was her, he didn't care.

* * *

><p>Anya prepared for the night to come and hopefully, her lover would like what she had planned for him that evening. The light, sandy-blond haired woman wore only a lacy, black night gown with matching panties and no bra underneath so that her nipples would be sticking out. Her skin was a milky, cream color and the vanilla scented candles made her skin look like a shade of honey-gold; she had scattered the scent of the candles and the roses all over her skin.<p>

She had scattered petals all around the room, changed out the sheets on her extra-large king-sized bed for her dark crimson satin sheets and comforter and pillow cases; she was rather anxious for him to get home so that she could have her wicked way with him _all night long_.

She smiled happily, her heart-beat racing as she heard the door open and close and heard as he called out, "Anya! I'm home," and she heard him remove his coat as he continued to speak. "Now, where might you be, my gorgeous princess?"

Russia called back, lying on her stomach on the bed, her heart still racing rapidly in her chest, "I'm in the bedroom, love! Come and get me!" and she felt her breathing get lower and huskier, body flushing deliciously as his footsteps approached the room – oh, how she desired him greatly and felt her lacy-silken panties grow wet at the crotch.

Oh gods, she needed him rather badly now…

Alfred grinned as he entered the bedroom. "And what sort of…" He stopped, breath taken away by the beauty lying on the bed in front of him. "…Gods above, you're gorgeous." Tenderly, he knelt beside her and pulled her into a gentle kiss. "I don't say this enough, but I love you, Anya." She returned the kiss as her heart-race picked up lightly at the sound of the words passing from his lips, her skin flushing lightly.

Gods, this man knew how to make a woman weak in the knees from three simple words; she was sure, that by the end of this night, that he would be the one making her scream his name—she wouldn't mind that. Not at all…

Gently, he ran his hands along the silky skin of his lover, oh-so-gorgeously exposed by her current attire, before flipping the two of them over. Without breaking the loving kiss, the sight of her, pressing their hips close as she straddled him, was enough to ensure that he was completely distracted from something…

Having her here like this, pressed against him? He could think of nothing but her. She broke the kiss moments later to whisper softly against his lips lightly, "Al…Alfred-kun," and kissed his cheek again, looking down at him. "Can you feel how wet I am for you?" and teasingly ground her damp crotch against his growing arousal and bit her lip teasingly.

He purred slightly, pressing against her. "Mm… Do you know, I don't think I can," He teased lightly, kissing at her neck and trailing upwards. "There is too much clothes between us," He licked her lip lightly. "Think you can do something about that?" She let out a soft moan and whispered huskily, kissing his lips lightly, "Strip me, baby… Please strip me, darling." Oh gods, this man would eventually drive her insane with lust and she wouldn't mind; this man was her drug.

He was her seductive and delicious addiction.

Anya shivered as he ran his hands along her sides, lifting the nightgown off her shoulders. Then he gently turned her over onto her stomach, kissing each nipple and then trailing down and pulling her panties off with his teeth. "You are so—" He trailed back up and kissed her deeply, she returned the kiss, only to have him pull back moments later. "—fucking _gorgeous_." Anya let out a soft moan and whispered hotly against his lips, "Al… Lick me… I'm so wet and hot," and then she kissed his lips briefly. "Please, lick me clean; my pussy aches for your tongue~"

Wordlessly, he slid down her body, trailing kisses along her torso, before stopping at her clit. "Here?" he asked huskily, kissing her clit lightly. "Or here?" He kissed her lower lips, smirking softly at the soft noises and reactions that he drew from his precious lover. She mewled softly as he continued to suckle at her lower lips, "Y…Yes, right there, Alfred-kun…" and squirmed where she laid, her body gathering warmth as he continued.

Gods, if he continued, she didn't know how long she would be able to last with all the pleasurable and luscious sensations coursing through her body at the moment. This was all so amazing to her and she loved what was happening to her body and what her lover was doing to her at the moment. She wanted more and more of this man that was giving her all of this pleasure. Anya let out a soft squeal as Alfred twisted his tongue in and out of her body, then letting out a soft moan as Alfred started to play with her clit. "A… America…" She moaned softly as he continued and then moaned louder as his teeth scraped across her over-sensitive clit, body trembling from the delicious sensations as he continued his assault on her body and she cried out softly, arching her back as her cum soon spilt from her body, shuddering from the shock and sensation of pleasure.

He grinned, lapping up as much of her juices as he could, enjoying the delightful taste that he was receiving from his beloved Anya; oh, how he loved to give her pleasure. Giving her clit one last lick, he trailed kisses up his body, pressing a soft, loving one to her lips; his erection was aching in his too-tight pants and straining against the front—that was evidence enough, but he couldn't care less as long as she came first and then he would fuck her mercilessly until she came, screaming his name into the sex-smelling air.

Anya panted heavily, returning the kiss and tangling their tongues together; gods, this man would soon enough drive her crazy (or insane) with pleasure, desire, want, and need of his cock inside of her. And Russia would do anything to have his cock pounding into her tight, hot pussy that ached so much for him—but then again, it always ached for him no matter what and no one else could draw pleasure like this from her but America.

Alfred was the only one that could make her feel like this; he was the only one she would confess her love for because the feelings that enveloped her daily were of her love for him.

Alfred moaned deeply, unable to believe - as always - that this woman - this most beautiful woman in the world, who had hated him for so long was here now, beneath him as he kissed his Anya. He needed her. He needed to be inside of her, right now, at this moment, but he'd promised that she got to top. And that meant that it was her decision when things happened, that she told him when it was okay to take things farther. God… If she didn't tell him soon, he was liable to go insane from the waiting to be inside of her. She whispered against his lips, smiling softly as he pulled back from them, "Would you lay on your back, please Alfred-kun?" and her sweet smile soon turned sexy, seductive and sensual as she kissed his cheek sweetly, her scent floating and implanting itself in his mind; she knew he drove him insane every time by using _that _tone of voice. Anya knew that when she had her fun with him, by the end of the 'fun', he was just a pile of goo in her hands and she knew that very, very well and took a lot of pride in making it that way.

He groaned huskily, lying back against the satin sheets, allowing her to do what she wished with his body. With just a word, the woman drove him mad. A touch and he was hers. That scent, sweet, lovely and oh-so-falsely innocent, and he melted. Moments like this left him weak at the knees for weeks if not months to follow. If he had thought his clothes confining before, suddenly they were three sizes too small and far too thick for even the middle of winter. He needed out of them and into her, and he needed it now.

Anya smiled sweetly as she straddled his hips, smiling as she whispered out huskily, "You are so sexy like that, Alfred-kun," and paused to reach down, her hand gently caressing his cheek gently and burning violet eyes gazing down at him. Ever so slightly, she rocked her hips against Alfred's, moaning as she felt his erection pressing against her lower half. "And so _hard_; do you want to cum, baby? Hm…?" Her hands played with the button of his pants, licking her lips slowly as she stared down at him from over the tips of her breasts. The pleasure washed through her veins as she watched his every single movement and every twitch of his body; oh, how she loved to tease him. He moaned again, unable to do much more in response to the way she played with every button of his, both literal and mental. "Mm…With you… always!" He grunted as he arched against her hips, craving more of her delightful and arousing touch on his body.

Sky blue eyes pleaded with violet as he pressed against her most intimate parts, cursing the fabric in between. "Mmph! Please, babe, please… I need you!" Giggling softly, she undid the buttons of his pants, slowly sliding down the zipper and slipping her hand in, past his boxers, beginning to stroke his aroused cock lightly, leaning over to kiss and suck at his neck gently, purring happily at the reaction that she got from her actions, her hands beginning to speed up her hand movements, purring happily as the man continued to squirm and moan under her touch, slowly becoming goop.

He gasped loudly, eyes crossing slightly with the pleasure of finally being touched, nonsense words falling from his lips as the skilled Russian hands turned him from a competent Nation to a puddle of goo that was solely devoted to her. He rested his hands on her hips, stroking the silky flesh lightly as he held her still.

"Ngh… Yes, more… _Please_…~" He begged out breathily as she slowed her strokes down and then quickened them. A sexy and coy smile touched her lips and she continued to kiss his neck, nipping at his jugular, purring softly as he throbbed in her hand and then releasing his cock. She moved so that her nether-lips rubbed up against his aroused cock, a low moan flowing from her lips and she lowered herself down onto him. "Oooh, Alfred-kun…~" Anya cooed out as she seated herself fully onto his cock, shifting a bit—just to tease him. Gods, he felt wonderful inside of her body…

He moaned loudly, his cock engulfed by her tight, wet warmth. "Ngh... G-God, Anya… You feel so good around me!" He cried out as he let his head fall back, exposing more of his thoroughly ravished neck. Tentatively, he thrust his hips forward, testing her reaction to see if he should begin moving and his action drew a moan from her petal-soft lips as she ground back against him, moaning softly – eyes fluttering shut and her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she began to move with him, moaning and panting louder as she continued to move with him.

Alfred drew her into a fierce kiss, tangling their tongues together as he thrust into her faster and faster, making her feel every bit of pleasure that she possibly could. This, this was his heaven, surrounded by the woman he loved, making love to her… Things could not be any more perfect than this. Russia let out a moan in between kisses as they continued to move together, breathing in through her nose as Alfred continued to fuck her tight, snug heat continuously and shuddering, she whispered to him softly, "Uhn… Fuck… Alfred-kun…!" and let out a soft whimper as he thrust into her deeply.

Alfred panted raggedly, heat building in his stomach; only this beautiful, beautiful woman in front of him was able to get him this aroused with such simple plain sex – though nothing about her could really be called plain. "F-fuck! Anya, I'm going to—!" America groaned out and she cried out, tightening around him as she came, her walls fluttering around him, body trembling lightly as her skin flushed delicately, his seed spitting into her the next moment after she climaxed. Letting out a few choking breaths, she mewled softly and just as she collapsed onto his body, panting heavily.

A couple harsh pounds came to the wooden door as an angry British man's voice called, "Alfred, where the bloody hell were you this afternoon? You were supposed to meet me for lunch, you wanker!" They both tensed up as the pounding continued and Anya looked down at him, eyes shining with confusion and some hurt, wondering why her beloved was with his brother in the first place; did he not _love _her as much as he said he did? Was he lying to her this whole time?

She heard him whisper to her, trying to keep her calm, but she wouldn't have it; she refused to believe and give into his words of comfort and she would let the man she loved dearly go to another. Anya shifted uncomfortably, whispering with a pained and mournful tone, "I… I'll go get the door," and she got off of him slowly, grunting softly as he slid out of her body. Then she grabbed a robe, tied it and then headed to the door and opened it, speaking with the angry British man, calming him down and then looking over at Alfred, "He wants to speak with you; get dressed and go talk."

Anya knew what she was doing and she knew she was doing right… she hoped she was at least. Alfred sighed, his eyes clouding over with guilt over having hurt the woman he loved. "Okay… I'll be back as soon as I can be though… If that's all right with you?" He looked at her questioningly as he slipped into the clothes he had taken off so recently. Damn Arthur and his way of ruining everything good in America's life! Now Anya was mad at him, entirely because Arthur was trying to control Alfred - AGAIN! Probably didn't even have anything really important to talk about… Just his stupid imaginary friends or something.

Anya flinched away from his touch and murmured softly, "Just go." And turned, walking around the bed and into the adjoining shower, slamming the door and locking it tightly – signaling that she did not want to be disturbed by anything right now. Or anyone. She just wanted to be alone so that she could sort out her mixed and unsorted feelings that wracked through her body at the moment.

* * *

><p>He sighed, watching the locked door mournfully before turning to Arthur, sadness being locked behind a mask of anger - heartfelt towards Arthur, but the guilt over hurting Anya was so much stronger at the moment. "All right, you old fart, what the <em>hell <em>do you want? And it better be good, you've just ruined a whole lot more than my night with this." Alfred snapped, his tone icy and vicious; if Arthur flinched, he didn't show it as the British man replied with a disgruntled look as he looked at the younger male, "Yes, actually," and then suddenly, he got nervous as he gathered his thoughts. "It is rather _important_, Alfred…"

America crossed his arms and huffed, very annoyed. "What is it, _England_?" He could tell that America was much ticked off and then took a deep breath and spouted out, cheeks flushed completely red, "I… I love you, Alfred! More than anything and I'm jealous of you and Russia!" There, he said it! Britain looked anxiously at America, waiting for his reaction to his confession – which he hoped he took well.

Alfred flinched. That... Was not what he'd been expecting. But that period of his life was over - he'd spent decades pining after the Brit, but he'd gotten over it and fallen in love with Anya now, wholly and completely. "The hell? You barge in here, interrupt a night between my love and I, get her mad at me, and then _tell me you love me_?" He shook his head slowly. "Get out of here, Arthur. Before I get any madder than I already am."

Little did the two know as Arthur left, Anya had heard everything and slid down the door, back pressed against the wooden door. Why did everything have to happen to _her_? All this pain was too much for her to handle at once. No… This couldn't be; she couldn't have guessed that Arthur liked America like that.

The tears began to pour down heavily like rain at this point and not caring if she was heard or not.

She just _needed to cry._

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Undecided? Leave me a review, thank you! (:<strong>

_~Lillian _


End file.
